What would i do without you?
by QuEeN-LeCi-luVs-SvU
Summary: What would happen when olivia's father tries to reconnect? What would Olivia do? Or even Elliot for that matter? Higher rating for later chapters... This is an eo fanfic! This is my first fanfic! So review and please be kind lolz! CHAP 3 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**CAPTER ONE: OLIVIAS POV**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything, dick wolf does, bummer I wouldn't mind owning Elliot... jokes

**Authors note: **Hey people thanks for reading my fic. This is the first time that I have done this, so please review and tell me what you think? Ok?

Thanks guy and enjoy!

Much luff

LeCi

Slowly she closed her eyes as her mind begins to wonder.

OLIVIAS POV:

What type of life do I have? Everyday I work down to the bone, long hours, rarely do I have weekends, and holidays? Puh-lease.

I have to investigate rape crimes, child abuse, and sexual assault. As well as being a detective I have to be an interrogator, a councillor, an actor, think like a D.A, and be aggressive or even violent at times.

I cant retaliate if someone pisses me off, help those that don't want my help, even let guilty people go when clearly they are guilty but the law doesn't recognise them as being so...

God then there's **HIM...**

Yes him... Mr Elliot Stabler. My partner, my rock, my can be a pain in the arse best friend, what would I do without him.

He's there when u clearly don't want him near me but... I don't know... yea I scapose I do have a thing for him... Our relationship is similar to that of a brother and sister, one day we could be thinking on the same lines, totally there for each other, and other days all I want to do is kick hiss arse so hard!!!

God he drives me nuts. But if we where ever in the situation where I need to kill or die for him I wouldn't hesitate. I totally trust him, I respect him, has brave, professional, caring even though you might not believe it. And he is also passionate in what he believes in, and doesn't hesitate to voice his opinion,

I do admit that I do like him but I know that we could never go down that road. I sapose in a way there is a little sexual tension between us at work. Ok maybe ALOT. And I sapose in a way it makes me believe that something could possibly happen... well come on, boy meets girl, girl likes boy, birds and the bees people...

I never made a move on him while he was married. He loved Kathy and he can't live without his kids. He was always happy and proud when around his family, and I could see that, anyone could. I know the marriage between two people is scared and special; I respect that union between two people. Never would I break that... NEVER!

I mean I have never had a real family. To feel the love and warmth associated between a complex group of loving individuals. How could I break up something so special? After all it was Elliot that told me, family is everything.

Yea I admit there are times when I do dream about being swept away by Elliot, him holding me close, the feel of his lips...

"Liv...liv wake up", yelled a deep voice.

"Huh?"

"Where here," his blue eyes looked into heres almost questionably, "you ok?"

"Yes I'm ok Elliot, lets go..." Olivia replied

There eyes lingered for a moment before the left the car.

"Thank god Elliot can read minds." Olivia thought humorously


	2. Chapter 2

_**SVU FREAKIN ROCK MY SOCKS!!! CHRIS MELONI IS A GOD!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: yea I don't own anything to do with Law and order: SVU, Dick wolf does...**_

_**A/N: Hey thanks onetreefan for reviewing! Come on guys I need some support! Lolz**_

_**Enjoy! Much luff**_

_**LeCi**_

****

****

****

**Chapter 2: Just the beginning.**

****

_"Olivia!" A deep v__oice yelled._

_His eyes turned a lighter blue as he slowly watched his partner of 8 years fall to the ground._

_"Why did you do that??? WHY???" He demanded as he bent down to hold her body close to him. "Why did you do that? Please stay with me Liv... Stay with me..."_

_Olivia started at the voice that was screaming at her._

_ "El...EL...Elliot," she began. Her tears started to crawl down her face, as she concentrated her coffee brown eyes at the figure before her. "Because Elliot..."_

_"Shush Liv you don't need to say anything." Elliot whispered. He started to look for his mobile, but Olivia interrupted him._

_"Because Elliot... I love..." Olivia's head rolled back before she could finish._

_"NO LIV... NOOOOO!"_

**WEEKS BEFORE**

The police building was nothing really spectacular. No detail or interior decorating was evident. All it had was wooden doors, baby blue walls covered in dust, with a blue lino floor. The precinct was covered with hustle and bustle, as detectives everywhere ran around talking into telephones and overlooking notes, with the occasional sip from the coffee mug.

Captain Cragen the man in charge of Manhattan Special Victims Squad looked at the file before him.

'Yet again another one...' He whispered.

Cragen has served many years in the police force and with close observation you could tell it was taking a toll on his body. The older man in his older 50's stood up and walked toward the door. With his hand he opened his office door and looked around. Dressed in his usual shirt, tie and suspenders he mentioned for his 4 best detectives to come forward.

With his stern face and upmost seriousness he commanded, "YOU four in my office NOW... we have another case."

And with that four detectives stood up. Three men and one woman.

Each person had there own distinctive personality. Either it be Detective John Munch with his dark shaded glasses, his one liners and conspiracy theories, to his partner Detective Fin Tutuola a street wise cop with his rough-and-tough exterior, he has a soft side that he rarely shows.

Or even Detective Elliot Stabler, a person disgusted with paedophiles, who has no problem with using violence if he has to, too his more calm, strong willed and victim orientated partner Detective Olivia Benson the only female between the four.

Each detective made there way into the office.

"Whats up cap?" Elliot asked.

"There's been another rape," Cragen began. "I want you four to investigate it. Munch and Fin go down to the hospital, a Miss Victoria Smith is down there getting checked up, she was beated up pretty badly..."

"Ok cap were on our way." Munch replied.

"Wait there's one more thing you should know..." Cragen interrupted.

"Whats that cap?" Fin asked.

"Miss Smith is 78 years old..." Cragen replied with sympathy.

"That son of a bitch..." Elliot whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Searching for information.**

**Disclaimer: Yes I admit I don't own Law and Order SVU…. Or do I???? lolz**

**A/N: Thanks for ONETREEFAN and AnaDry** **for reviewing, its guys like you that actually give me motivation to keep writing!! THANKS GUYS! I hope you enjoy! AND PLEASE REVIEW its means a lot!!! sniff sniff**

"That son of a bitch." Elliot whispered.

Olivia just stared at the figure before her, she knew just how worked up Elliot can get when it came to sensitive cases. She just continues to stare, it wasn't an admiring stare, she was more in thought, wondering. She cared a lot for Elliot, but she can't stand it when he gets so worked up. She new this was going to be a long and difficult case.

Elliot turned around and caught Olivia staring at him, she was too deep in thought she didn't realise until she heard his voice…

"Earth to liv," Elliot shouted. "Where gonna get the bastard that's behind this."

With that Olivia snapped back to reality.

"Yea we will Elliot… ah." She had to get her thoughts back on track. She turned to Cragen. "We will go and notify the families try to get some information from them…"

Cragen nodded his head as a sign of approval.

Olivia followed her partner out the door and accidentally brushed against his hand. It sent shivers up her spine.

'_Oh god…" Olivia thoughts, started to spin around. "If him barely touching me could do that, I wonder… what if he… SNAP OUT OF IT LIV!!!" _

Elliot turned to look at his partner.

'_Why was she staring at me like that" Elliot thought, other thoughts started to rise in his head. _

'_Calm down Elliot she's your partner."_

"Everything alright Stabler?" Olivia asked trying to hide her grin.

"Hurry up Benson…" He Smirked.

**------**

**Miss Alexander Residence**

**(Victoria Smith Granddaughter.)**

**20/514 Ryde Street**

**New York.**

**-----**

"This is the only next of kin to Ms Smith," Elliot began as he looked over his notes. "Happens to be her granddaughter, a Miss Monique Alexander."

They both headed toward the door number 20, Monique's residence. The Apartment block stunk of Alcohol and smoke, as they made there way through the dark dusty corridor someone stopped them in there path.

"Oi who are you? You both don't live here? I'm the landlord I would have recognised you… Get out or ill have you arrested for trespassing!" The old, chubby man yelled. It looked like he hadn't bathed for days, his skin was dirty his hair oily, your first reaction was to back off, just in case he infected you with some weird disease.

"Hey calm down I am Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler, we are here to see Monique Alexander." Olivia instructed.

"Well I sapose your too late cause she not here! Now get your asses out of here."

Something snapped inside of Elliot. He walked up to the man pining him up against the wall.

"Watch your mouth and treat her with a little respect you dumb ass!" He cooled down when he heard Olivia speak.

"Do you know where she is?" Olivia asked. She started to get annoyed when he didn't answer. "Well????"

"I don't freaking now, now get out of here before I have you both up for harassment." The landlord threatened.

"Let the freak go.' She whispered to Elliot. They left the apartment block, standing outside in the sun, they looked at each other, they had to figure out there next move.

"Now what?" Liv asked Elliot.

Before he sould answer someone interrupted him. She was young in the face, but her body looked old. She looked as if she hasn't sleep for days, she had a blanket around her shoulders, she seemed clinged to it.

"Excuse me but I heard you where looking for Neaky. Monique I mean, that's her nick name." She stared at them for a while. "I was her friend, are you looking for her? Whats wrong???"

"I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler, we need to inform Monique about her grandmother she was attacked earlier today. It would help if you could tell us where she is so we can get some information that might be able to help us identify the attacker." Olivia replied.

_Oh how many times have I heard myself say these words? Olivia sadly thought._

"Oh well I hope her grandmother is ok, I don't really now much about her," the lady began, she looked so exhausted. "Monique and her grandmother never really got along you know, I don't know where she is though, one day she was here the next she wasn't… I'm sorry." She saw disappointment on the detectives faces.

"Do you have any idea who would know her whereabouts?" Elliot asked. Liv looked at him, as he made his ridiculous smile.

_WAKE UP! YOU'RE ON A CASE! PAY ATTENTTION LIV! She thought to herself._

"Hmmm." The lady began to think. "oh I know who could know. Monique's grandmothers lawyer might know. They where spending a lot of time together before she left. But…"

"But what?" Elliot interrupted. Both detectives were listening intently.

"I don't know. Personally I think the lawyer was closer to the grandmother more then Monique. There was something about him… I don't know" The lady dismissed her thought. "I don't have the lawyers contact detail, but I have a friend, her name is Leeann. She was the one that got Victoria hooked up with the lawyer hopefully that would help.

"Details?"

"2/2 Cassius Way, just a few blocks from here." She pointed up the street.

"Thanks a lot for your time." Elliot said.

_Olivia glanced at him. God there he goes with his smile… his gorgeous…_

"Liv you alright, stop admiring my beauty your making me blush…" Elliot fluttered his eyelashes sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Stabler!" She elbowed his arm. "Get in the car."

Once they both got in the car, Elliot jumped on the drivers side, Olivia in the passengers side. Suddenly Olivia's cell began to ring. She picked it up and answered.

"Benson."

"_It's me munch." John Began. "Me and fin are at the hospital we just got here. Ms Victoria Smith just died. So we couldn't get much information, but we have DNA. "_

"Crap…" Olivia replied. Elliot was listening to the conversation as he backed out onto the street. "What did she die from?"

"_I'm not sure, but with her injuries I doubt she would have lived anyway. What about you got anything?" John Replied._

"We have a lead, ill keep you posted. Ok? Bye." Olivia hung up the phone and looked at Elliot.

"Ms Smith has died, not sure how though, Munch says that her injuries where pretty severe."

Elliot swore under his breath.

"Okay lets go see Leeann." Elliot said, he smiled at her reassuringly, and continued to drive.

eEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Meanwhile back at the Precinct Warner looked at Cragen as they saw the results of the DNA extracted from Ms Victorias body.

"What the?" They both looked at each other in shock.

"That cant be right." they said in unison.

**A/N: Yes people a whole lot more is going to happen! You just have to wait! Lolz… You see the little blue button??? If you press it something magically weird happens! It lets you review!!!!! OMG NO WAY!!!**


End file.
